A pure journey
by ActandRead
Summary: Sora is destined for greatness. ever since he was a little kid he has been seeing someone in his dreams everyday called Ventus. After Sora turned 15 he witnessed his island collapsing and in order to save his world and many others Sora must collect the hearts of girls, one year in the making and this story has changed my life, thank you. We are back in business. TEMP HIATUS!
1. The Dream

Kingdom hearts is on of my personal favourite games and I just wonder about all the girls that fall for sora what if they all were sora's harem waifu's and so I made this story. There will not be lemons unless there is a side story with all the girls having 'their turn' with sora. Beware of death, swears and larxene as she will kill you if you touch her man... ok now I've made this weird on with the story.

Kingdom hearts a pure journey

Chapter 1 the dream:

"Kairi, Namine, everyone. Where are you!" a young man screamed as he was falling through darkness. Concerned for his friends he looked around frantically hoping to see someone else and when all hope was about to fade he saw someone on a glass platform beneath him, a girl to be more precise. She had golden hair streaking down to her waist she looked around 6'5 tall and had an hour glass figure. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a blue T-shirt with a golden heart in the middle of it but that was covered up with a hoodie that on the back said K.H, most likely her name's initials. As he was falling at a speed of 20mph he managed to fall upright and landed gracefully onto the stained glass floor that looked like a red haired Sora knew from destiny island. "welcome to the Station of Awakening, Sora" she said in a light delicate voice.

"who are you and how do you know my name." He replied with a confused tone in his phone I mean if this was happening to you, you would probably freaked the heck out by now

"you will learn in due time but for now just call me Iraki"

"what a weird name"

"I get that a lot" she said chuckling at his comment. "but anyway as for your second question I would know my soul mates name now wouldn't I"

"ah ok sorry for being so... WAIT WHAT" sora screamed. "WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THAT I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU"

"has it really been that long, why I should be crying right now childhood friends should remember each other boo hoo"

"wait I don't know anyone called Iraki and I certainly don't remember a childhood friend, all I remember is Riku and Kairi"

"well it has been a long time but anyway welcome to the Station of Awakening the place where you will find your true path. And I am the only one who can access this world"

"ok so I'm here to find my true path then why does the floor look so much like Kairi, Ikari."

"pointless details at this moment, as the wise man once said 'in due time', but now you must choose what you value most strength, defence or a steady mind." As she said that four pedal stools appeared. One had a sword with some type of emblem on the shaft. Next was a shield with the same emblem on the metal. Then there was a staff with the hilt the shape of the emblem, and fourth had..."what is this pedal stool for?"

"that one is just a dud from ten years ago two warriors of an ancient weapon fought over the weapon here but since then the weapon has only its grip left I believe it was called the-"

"the chi-blade"

"oh that's right HE lives near by HE is effecting you already."

"who?"

"Oh no one" she replied hastily

"oh ok I will like to go with the 'dud' please"

"great choice... you idiot how do you expect to protect us with a broken down key?"

"well if I find all the pieces I can hold the ancient power would be mine and I'm sure I can find a substitute or I can just make the clean edge into a knife for protecting myself and others" as sora readied the knife Iraki spoke up

"just like you but you probably need some practice fights, just wait here for a minute.

As K.H (sora's nickname for Iraki) went of to do something that was confusing for Sora but he waited for 30 seconds before a black insect like creature with yellow beady eyes spawned from the shadows of the black pupils of kairi's glass form. "what the hell Is happening to me, wait she said I need some practice, well as best of a time as any. So Sora picked up his weapon and started off with a dash whilst sliding to close in the gap and as he went past the insect, the knife pierced the shadows arm off causing it to fall of making the shadow explode into a ball of dark gas with two more heartless spawning behind him. As sora spun around he thought of an idea so he held out the blade as he spun in a constant spiral causing the knife to pierce both heartless. This continued until sora was so fatigued that he fell on the floor and got surrounded by heartless. "enough already" he mumbled looking down, when he looked up the monsters were all gone and standing there was Iruka "K.H where the hell were you" he said still scared about more popping up.

"those creatures that attacked you, they were after your heart"

"my, heart"

Normally people don't see the fourth pedal stool but it was always there, that is because the blade didn't want to be owned by just anyone that got brought here. Go up those stairs and I will tell you more. She said kind of cryptically but sora trusted her so he followed.

Next up was a floor with the person from Sora's dreams and the person who taught Sora his techniques, knowledge and taught Sora how to fight "Ven..."

"So you are in contact with the wielder that lost his heart. No wonder that blade chose you, now listen remember the two who fought over the blade, one of those was the spawn of all creatures called Unversed he embodied the darkness, the other was Ventus that blade is made from the missing fragments of his heart. When it got destroyed Ven did too and when you started wielding the blade you started fixing him, but to revive him is more difficult find all three pieces and his old body to save him."

"but why me"

""because you offered too remember you said until his heart came back he could share yours and so you accepted the contract unwillingly" she started getting aggravated because of the stupidness of the kid

"but how did you-"

"you told me when we were kids you idiot" she shouted causing a dead silence. "I want to help save him but you need the pieces first. Here comes the final boss of this world I will see you when you find the next piece... I'm sorry" after she muttered the last part K.H vanished causing a loud growl to happen and with that sora's shadow became the last boss. The darkside of the world ended the dream


	2. Destiny Islands

Hey guys Taylor here and I am bringing you guys a brand new chapter of A Pure Journey. At the end of this chapter you will see a list of harem characters for Sora, if you don't see a character you want PM me and I will consider your character. The story is rated M not for lemons but because there are a lot of swears in this story so I hope you enjoy and lets get started with chapter 2 of A Pure Journey

By the way I do not own kingdom hearts and any of its characters the only thing I own are the OC's used in the story so I hope you enjoy

Chapter 2: Destiny Islands

Darkness, everything around Sora was darkness, falling like last time but falling upwards. Sora knew it was hopeless to call out for help as K.H was nowhere to been seen and the Station Of Awakening was getting shattered by the darkness surrounding the coloured panes. So Sora looked up so he could see where he was heading when he heard a voice. "Sora, Wake up you lazy bum" said a light voice followed by a giggle and as soon as Sora heard the voice he saw a door above him surrounded by the light. "I know that voice" he said as he tried to recognise the voice. "Kairi!" and as he said that he entered the door.

Sora woke up to the blue skies greeting his awakened self as sora looked down he saw a beach, a familiar beach, the beach of destiny island. As he saw this he felt a sharp pain in his neck so he decided to lay back down and rest for a bit but that rest would have to wake as he felt a light tap on his shoulder making him jump and as he turned around he saw the girl from his childhood, Kairi. "whoa Kairi you could've at least let me rest for a bit" he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"I would if you weren't crying in your sleep" as she said this sora felt water rolling down his face.

"that dream again" she said concerned for the boy sitting in front of her.

"what, no! It was different this time, it was really weird but it was really realistic like the dream about Ven."

"Well you need to tell someone what happened I know I'll go get Namine she might be able to help as well" she said running of towards the secret place.

That's right Naminé is here too

**flashback**

Sora was 6 at the time and he, Riku, Kairi and Naminé used to hang out at the islands all of the time but one day when Sora was arriving at the islands he saw Naminé crying at the end of the port

"Naminé are, are you okay?" he asked worriedly for one of his best friends.

"Sora remember I told you about my crush on Riku"

"yeah that was when I told you about my crush on Kairi"

"Yeah but I am moving away and I wont ever get to see him, you or Kairi ever again."

"WHAT! But why, why do you have to go"

"my dad has a new work place that pays over 1 million Munny each day and he got so greedy that we are moving to a mansion"

"that coward running away from his home without a second thought, has he even consulted you to see if you want to move?"

"no if it was my choice I would move in with Kairi instead."

"well lets go."

"what?"

"lets go tell him that yourself"

"what but then-"

"no but's you still have to ask out a certain silver haired boy"

"*sniff* yeah lets go"

And so when Naminé told her father this he didn't care but instead he said "go ahead we don't want you anyway go live with the peasants whilst we live in luxury." This hurt Naminé's mother but she kept her mouth shut and Naminé told Kairi the situation, ever since then Kairi and Naminé have lived together

**flashback end**

"Sora, I told you not to fall asleep you lazy bum" awakened Kairi as Sora regained consciousness

"I wasn't asleep I was just in deep thoughts with my eyes closed" yawned Sora keeping up his end of the argument.

"idiot but hey I got Naminé" she said as she pointed to Naminé who was drawing her Manga of the scene which happened before her.

"Wait you're actually writing a manga about us then why"

"because you two look like a married couple, plus I can sense something weird is going to happen soon to us and the island" replied Naminé in a cryptic tone.

"you could rival Iruka with that crypticness" he mumbled

"what?" Kairi said confused.

"Nothing! But anyway do you guys remember someone called Iruka from when we were kids?" he said getting to the point. And as he said that Kairi gasped.

"I don't remember anything what about you Kairi?" Naminé replied truthfully.

"*gulp* You guys don't remember her she lived here until she was 5, and then she moved without saying anything to us." Kairi explained.

"I still don't remember anything do you Naminé"

"even with that story I don't either are you sure you are not going crazy Kai?"

"No! And I can prove it Sora let me tell you what she looked like, she had blonde hair her initials were K.H and you used to always used to call her that, K.H"

"well that proves it, she was here before."

"but what about her Sora."

"she was in the dream at a place called the station of awakening where the floor was a glass pain version of you Kairi and then she gave me a weapon that was a dud according to her and she said it would come with me to the real world, huh oh crap its not here, ill be right back I just gotta go find it" he said as he ran to the spot he woke up at

"where is, it where is it, if I don't find it Ven's heart wont, no Ven I WILL FIND IT FOR VEN AND K.H!" he shouted as he climbed out the 6 inch deep hole he dug looking for the blade he got last night and he started to dig another hole until. "wait this knife it looks like *gasp* it is, its the X-Blade YES!" she shouted in joy as Kairi and Naminé watched in disbelief "it... was... real?!" shouted Naminé whilst Kairi looked weirdly happy.

"we should have more faith in him more often Naminé"

"guys here is my prove this is the hilt of the weapon she gave to me, look I made this knife with the end that wasn't used to fix Ven's heart."

"wait now Ventus is involved HOW" shouted Naminé because Sora told Kairi and Naminé about Ven when they were 5 and he just started getting the dream.

"of course he would he has been in every dream what did he say this time" Kairi said sarcastically

"he didn't that's the thing he wasn't there he was only there as a floor kind of like you Kairi but he was there instead, K.H said he fought the embodiment of darkness 10 years ago, he won the fight but lost part of his heart one day when I was asleep the day of the fight he came to me with a fractured heart so I said he could share mine but that didn't fix him this weapon is one of the three fragments of his missing heart, because I chose this weapon I took on the task of connecting the missing fragments to Ven's real body and then the weapon and his heart will separate and Ven will re-awaken."

"And how did K.H know this."

"she said she was in control of that place so she knew all, my guess is that the battle took place there in that world"

"*sigh* well look at the time you three its dusk and you Sora have been droning on ever since you woke up." Said a familiar voice standing on the tree next to them.

"oh crap he has been listening" Sora mumbled "Hey Riku" he sighed

"why didn't you consult me sora?" he wondered.

"number 1: you're a dick, number 2: you would just flat out say I'm crazy and number 3: you're a dick"

"so what's that you got there sora a retarded knife" he said knowing that that hilt was the heart of Ven.

"shut the FUCK UP" he said as he ran away from the islands

"Sora!" Kairi said as she reached out.

"what the hell was that Riku, you idiot" Naminé said pointing her anger at Riku.

"oh come on you know you love me Naminé" Riku said laughing

"I know I loved you but that changed when I got my freedom back I love someone else because your nothing like you used to be now your just some dick that bullies Sora to the point he would want to suicide"

"he deservers it." Riku said acknowledging the fact that he hurt Sora " besides he needs to die sooner or later" he said getting enshrouded into darkness "once he dies there will be no reprocution of doing this!" He said as he created a dark ball above the islands "now ill be able to destroy my enemies' heart heheheHAHAHA!" he cackled summoning a familiar foe. "now kill Darkside, kill everyone then head to the main land. DESTROY THE LIGHT!"

Sora was rowing back to the mainland when he saw a dark ball hover the island "what the crap is that" he said as he rushed back to the island to protect Naminé and Kairi, and kill Riku if he wasn't protecting the two

Time skip 17 minutes

Sora arrived on the island to see the shadows from the dream "great, now these idiots, gotta find the girls." He said as he ran to the beach spotting a knocked out girl surrounded by shadows she had blonde hair and she was trying to comfort Sora earlier "NAMINÉ!" He shouted. As he did a 'Sora Tornado' ((authors note: don't worry, Goofy will know Goofy Tornado as well and they will have a special move with Donald's help you will see it later in Deep Jungle)) "Naminé are you OK" he asked waking her up. "S-S-Sora, R-Riku Summoned a monster called D-Darkside." She stuttered

"darkside huh... OH FUUUUUUU-" his words were interrupted by a massive wave hit causing Sora to rush and carry Naminé to prevent further harm. " Ok gotta find Kairi, but first Naminé get away from here, get on the boat and row to the mainland's I will be there soon and I will bring Kairi with me"

He said pushing the boat away. "SORAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as the current pulled her towards the mainland's.

"now to find Kairi" he said as he ran towards the secret place. And there she was, standing in front of the door with the door 's lock in front of Kairi. Then she turned around "So-Ra" she muttered as the door opened up and pushed her towards Sora. He held out her arms ready to catch her but Kairi faded through him the darkness rushed the hole in the mountain pushing sora back as well.

Next thing he knew he was on a side island floating he was balancing of the edge and as soon as he got up and turned around he saw Darkside, his old 'friend'. "hello again Darkside how are you." This is when Sora sensed another presence "oh hello to you too Riku." He said as Riku walked out from behind Darkside. "waiting to kill me after Darkside wore me down?"

"you sure catch on fast, yes I was planning to kill you so that the light wouldn't awaken ever again"

"hehehe you know once apon a time Ven told me a story of his final tale him and his two friends Terra and Aqua. Terra gave into darkness and Aqua sacrificed herself so that Ven could one day be revived. She got trapped into darkness. You focus on killing the light hover you forget. THEY ARE THE LIGHT WITHIN DARKNESS!" he said to Riku

"WHAT?"

"AND REMEMBER THE BATTLE 10 YEARS AGO, YOU THOUGHT YOU DESTROYED THE CHI-BLADE BUT IT STILL REMAINS THAT MEANS VENS HEART REMAINS ASWELL AND IS ETERNAL!" he said charging Darkside killing it with one single blow causing Riku to flinch.

"you idiot you know what you just done! You just killed the darkness of these islands meaning the light will destroy this place including its inhabitants including you!"

"heh I wont die I will survive as I have to save Ven" he said as the islands got covered in light and everything vanished

Meanwhile Naminé was watching the whole thing "sora no... NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she watched the islands disappeared not feeling the presence of a certain silver haired, like being in a black cloak. "Hello witch my name is Xemnas, I am the guide in which you will be able to see Sora and Kairi again hehehe"

Hey guys Taylor here again with some more news here are the following girls that will fall head over heels for sora:-Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

-Naminé (Kingdom Hearts)

-Alice (Alice in wonderland)

-Kingdom Hearts (OC Version)

-Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty)

-Larxene (Kingdom Hearts)

-Ariel ( The Little Mermaid)

-Xion (Kingdom hearts)

-Rikku (Final Fantasy)

-Yuna (Final Fantasy)

-Tifa (Final Fantasy)

That is the list if you need certain explanations or if you have any requests let me know via PM and I will explain I hope you all enjoyed and have a nice day


	3. Ventus

Hey guys Taylor here and today guys I have to say sorry for the wait but also thanks SO MUCH for all the support by the time I am writing this the story has 6 followers and 5 favourites, and this made me smile so much that I am rewriting the chapter because my original attempt to say the least, was crap. And when you guys showed me the support, I just got a burst of energy and for you I have a better chapter so thanks for the support and I am doing two new things first a section where I reply to reviews. This will be at the end of each chapter, but only if I get some new reviews. And the other thing is I'm going to start of with the time I started writing at the start and the time i finished to show how long I take in writing these chapters so lets start, and I started writing at 22:06.

A Pure Journey Chapter 3: Ventus

Darkness, Sora was falling in everlasting darkness. it felt like to Sora he had been there often lately. Falling into darkness. Of course only when he was dreaming, but still he was there a lot. Falling to the station, Falling to awakening, Falling from killing his friend Riku. Sora was used to it by now but one thing confused him, he never fell in darkness when he met Ven in his dreams, but for some reason he knew when he was meeting Ven, but he was confused at the fact he was falling in darkness. What happened to Ven and his heart it was like he wanted to fall in darkness. Sure he willingly killed the darkness in destiny island, but he didn't expect to fall in darkness yet again.

After a little falling Sora saw a door frame with no door and inside was a room, coloured white with occasional grey stripes across the wall a few podiums with nothing on and a chair at the end of the room with a figure on it. A familiar figure to Sora, a figure only he saw ever since he was 5 years old. The figure had blonde spiked hair he wore half black and half white clothes with a machine on his shoulder which was gold with a black button in the centre of the metal plate he looked like he was asleep and technically you would be right, for 10 years Ven's heart has been in the same out of shape form which trapped his consciousness into a ball of blue light which was floating on top of the chair. Sora fell into the room and when gravity realised he was floating, it pulled him down to the floor earning a "woah!" from Sora awakening the ball of light that was resting on the chair top "are you ok man?" the light said in his semi-deep voice.

"yeah I'm good just a long fall." Sora replied laughing a little.

"A... long fall? What are you talking about normally you just appear standing at the door but this time you flew through not only that, you weren't here yesterday! Way to make me worry!" the light said worried for his friend

"don't worry Ven I was just in a different place. I don't know why but it was like I was meant to go there." Sora said questionably.

"Did that place, by any chance have stained glass in it?" Ven said making Sora remember what K.H told him

" _this is where light fought darkness"_ and _"Ven was that light"_

"oh yeah that's where you fought Vanitas right?" Sora said earning a gasp from the ball of light

"how did you-" Ven then got cut off by sora

"I got told by Iraki, a childhood friend" after that Sora explained the events of the past sleeps and day.

"so you came in contact with Vanitas and destroyed the darkness of your world causing the nature of that world to collapse" Ven recollected.

"well I think only the island's were affected, which was like a second home for me making the islands probably the main target." Sora theorised as he thought back over the past events.

"or it might be because of the amount of light that world produced. Think about it, this all happened when you 'reunited' with Iraki in the station of awakening. Which only the purest of hearts can go to. And plus from what I have heard I can only guess that your friends Kairi and Naminé have tremendous light inside of them causing the islands to have so much light that Vanitas had to push his plans forward in a weaker state then in the past. Causing one vessel to disappear." Ven said.

"but then where did his soul go to, like one of his vessels had died so where are the other's?" Sora asked making Ven see his point.

"probably in different worlds, he wouldn't take the risk of losing all his vessels at once."

"true but how did his vessels get there and where is the links between the other vessels if we can find it then-" Sora then got cut of by Ven thinking the same thing.

"he wouldn't be able to survive and we would release all his vessels from his grasp!" Ven finished

"exactly my point so we don't have to fight him, we just have to cut the ties between the vessels and I have got a plan to do so."

"well tell me Sora!" Ven said hurriedly wanting to kill Vanitas for good.

"we gotta disconnect all the worlds from each other by sealing the very thing you fought over 10 years ago"

"Kingdom Hearts!"

"Bingo but until then we cant do anything about Vanitas, all we can do is train and look for the X-blade's two missing pieces" Sora concluded, getting a nod of approval from Ventus.

As Ven nodded the room grew dark. "Well our times up, remember Sora we must complete this plan. Vanitas may think he is one step ahead of us, but we are two ahead of him, see ya" he said as he flew to the spot Sora found him in.

"See ya, Ven." Sora said returning to the darkness he came from.

Ok guys that was it for chapter 3 a short one but its much better then the last attempt.i finished it at 00.46 :)


	4. Dear Kairi

Hey guys Taylor here and I am sorry about lack of updates I havte been not with a computer… Yeah I know English. And I have just found out how to upload from my phone so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4: dear Kairi

Sora was falling once again falling into darkness, he was wondering why ven kept the fact he witnessed kingdom hearts. Then again two days ago he didn't know what kingdom hearts was but still he was just hurt. Luckily he heard a voice that brought him back the same as last time… "Honestly you're such a lazy bum" the voice said bringing Sora to light.

A young Ninja called Yuffie was tasked with looking over the keyblade warrior until the boss, Leon, came back from his shift on protecting the towns people from heartless that was when he found Sora in an alleyway getting surrounded by Shadows

**Flashback**

"You didn't have to come with me Yuffie I can handle these pawns you know" Squall Leonheart or as he is known now Leon said as him and Yuffie came out of Cid's shop after restocking on armour.

"I know, but you know me, I love killing myself some heartless" Yuffie said chuckling to herself.

"So squall where are we checking next" Yuffie said as she looked around the first district .

"It's Leon," he sighed "and we are checking the alleyway over there" he said knowing Yuffie hated that alleyway.

"Er what?" She said shivering "well good luck with that I'll meet you at your place BYE!" she said as she ran of towards the third district.

"well might smell check it out" he said as he started walking to the entrance when he felt an ominous darkness in the alleyway.

"What is this he said and as he walked into the alleyway seeing a shadow horde (the ones from kingdom hearts 3 and 2.8) surrounding a young boy who was knocked out. "Firaga mini gun" and as Leon said that his gunblade fired out rapid Firaga's killing the horde's formation, as this happened Leon shouted "Firaga Tornado!" which swept all the heartless away all over traverse town but Leon didn't care about that, currently the kid who attracted all them heartless was muttering something about a keyblade which peaked Leon's interest encouraging him to take the kid to Yuffie and Aerith.

As soon as Leon got in he was rushed at by Yuffie and Aerith. "what took you so long squa-" she said as she noticed the kid in Leon's arm knocked out.

"who?" Aerith asked.

"Someone who knows about keyblade's" Leon simply replied

**flashback end **

How would this kid know about keyblade's she questioned as she heard a grunt from the kid

"honestly your such a lazy bum" Yuffie said

Soras P.O.V.

"what?" he said as he thought he heard Kairi's voice "Kairi"

His eyes opened slowly and to his disappointment it wasn't Kairi but someone he never met before

"no I'm Yuffie" the weird girl chuckled

"sorry" he said reaching for the X Blade feeling nothing in his holder "Not again!" he said as he frantically searched his pockets "where is it, where's the X Blade" he said with tears forming in the corner of his eyes. This is when his eyes narrowed sharply at the ninja .

"What did you do to it" he said slowly as if he was threatening Yuffie.

"do with what ?" she said hearing a click of the door making her sigh.

"you know the thing that looks like a-" Sora got cut off by Leon who was holding out the first part of the X Blades handle

"you mean this?" Leon said and as he did Sora attacked Leon , grabbing the X Blade

"what were you doing with this and why" Sora said with an ominous tone

"calm down I found it just now where I found you so calm down" Leon said hastily.

"whatever, if you touch this one more time you will perish." Sora threatened

"calm down OK I got it but I have a few questions for you , call it repayment for finding your item"

"first, this isn't my item this is part of my friends heart, second I don't know you and third I'm kinda in a bad mood so if you do make it quick" Sora ranted.

"thanks , first how do you know about the keyblades?" Leon questioned

"my friend used to weird one and this is a type of keyblade, it's called the legendary X Blade"

"next why are you here"

"my islands was destroyed by overwhelming light and I woke up here"

"finally who Is your 'friend'"

"his name is ventus but he has been sleeping for years and his heart is merges with mine"

"thank you for cooperating with me"

"whatever now I have a question for you where am I"

"your in traverse town"

"Thank you also where I'd the nearest hotel I need a place to stay so yeah…"

"well I have an apartment nearby which has a guest room you can take that room if you want" Aerith said

"oh OK thanks" he said giving a fake smile.

"just be careful I have a roommate that is well … You'll see her" Aerith chuckled

**later**

" here we are," Aerith said to Sora.

"nice place." Sora complimented

"now I need you to be prepared for anything as my roommate well yeah…"

"oh god are they really that bad?"

"yeah be careful around her"

As soon as Aerith opened the door Sora felt an ominous ki in the apartment

"hey Aerith welcome ba-" as soon as she spotted Sora she grew angrier "cloud sinuous really think

Dying your hair would disguise you then you are wrong !" and the Aerith attacked Sora and knocked him unconscious

"Kairi where ever you are I hope you are okay, I'm doing … I don't even know . I miss you and even though you are not here I feel you near so please wait for me…

And done once again Soz for lateness my PC broke and yeah Soz but I am back


	5. A year later

Hey guys Taylor here and thanks a ton for support on this story itmens slot for me but. I have to say this first , Tifa attacked Sora and not Aerith lol as spell check is a bitch the point was Sora looks like a brown haired kid cloud and Tifa wanted revenge for cloud leaving her. But thanks so much for the support and I hope to get more frequent chapters for you guys so yeah let the adventure continue

Chapter 5: 1 year later…

A year later Sora is finally ready to leave and find the rest of the x-blade and his friends. Oh you are probably Wondering what happened well…

Flashback

Leon suggested Sora to go see a guy named Cid who could help him find the rest of the x blade pieces and his friends so he did. "the accessory shop is right here Sora now you go see him and I have to check on the rest of town see ya" Leon said as he walked down the road away from the tall building, leaving Sora one option To go inside.

As Sora walked Inside he saw that the shop wasn't that big on the inside which made Sora guess there was an upstairs but his awe didn't last long as someone behind the counter asked "ya looking for something kid" a guy who looked like he was in his late 40's said.

"oh not something but someone. His name as Cid do you know him?" Sora asked but this just made the guy laugh .

"That's me, so what do you want from me , need some advice on what accessories compliment Your fighting styles or-"

"I need help on traveling to different planets" Sora said making Cid chuckle.

"so you want adventure too?" Cid said smirking.

"well I need to find my friends and a Couple 'things'" Sora said referring to the x-blade.

"OK meet me next to the shop kid I'll be waiting" Cid said as he left the shop.

"well I might as well go , considering Leon ditched me" Sora said to himself as he as well left the shop.

Whilst on his way to the spot Cid gave him he ran into Tifa who had now realised it wasn't her friend that left her. "oh hey, umm sorry for… You know last week… When I attacked you" Tifa said slowly.

"Don't worry about it Aerith said you missed someone and you are a tsunder-" Sora then got slapped.

"God dammit Aerith, but anyway thanks for understanding umm"

"Sora"

"thanks Sora for understanding" Tifa said giving a smile which made Sora blush trying to hide it.

"gotta go Cid is waiting for me" Sora said running away making Tifa question what just happened.

Cid was waiting around for half an hour before Sora decided to show up "where the hell have you been" Cid asked aggravated

"sorry something came up and I had to attend to It" Sora made up

"is that why you're blushing" Cid said chuckling

"this isn't a blush it's uh a slap mark…"

"it's not in the shape of a hand though"

"hey, what about my problem travelling the world's" Sora said trying to change the topic

"whatever, so I can make you a ship"

"what"

"but you have to design it and depending on that it might take a while to make"

"OK so I want rooms for me and if I get any travelling partners, a Kitchen and a lounge room"

"how many bedrooms"

"about 12" (that's the amount of girls in the harem lol)

"OK from this it shouldn't take long just about a year I think"

"A YEAR! I can't stay that long what if something happens to my friends!"

"that's the best I can do so either stay here or wait your choice."

"fine, just notify me when it is ready I want to go as fast as possible"

Flashback end

So Sora has been waiting and as he waited he trained with all his friends from traverse town

Leon helped with Sora's sword skill to help him handle the x-blade

Tifa helped with his physical strength

Yuffie helped with his speed whilst handling heavy weapons.

And Aerith helped with his magic, Sora now knew fire ,blizzard and cure.

Whilst Cid worked on Sora's ship

And so Sora was all ready to leave And invited his friends to see him off

"today's the day, Kairi I'm on my way"

"hey guys!" Sora said running to the front gate in traverse town here Leon,Tifa,Yuffie,Cid and Aerith was waiting for Sora

"Yo Sora" Yuffie said in a normal pace

"Yuffie you alright, normally you would be hyper of the wall what's wrong". Sora said taking note of her unusual behaviour.

"oh it's nothing it's kinda sad to see you go , by now I've gotten too used to you." Yuffie replied.

"me too as much as I hate to say it." Tifa replied giving Sora a shock.

"wait what!" Sora Exclaimed making the group apart from Tifa laugh

"So what" Tifa Asked

'never mind and to think I was going to ask you to come with me to other worlds so You could find cloud quicker" as said this her ears perked up but before she could reply Yuffie interrupted.

"so you are hiring team members?" Yuffie asked Sora.

"well yeah I mean I am going to need as much help as I can get." Sora said leaving Yuffie with a smile.

"HIRE ME!" Yuffie said as quick as she normally is.

"Wait What?" Sora said stepping back one step

"I mean I can be a scout for when we get on a world and I can help out a ton please!" Yuffie said once again hyper.

"well OK but at the moment I need Tifa's answer, so wanna go find cloud together?" Sora asked with his usual bright smile .

"well sure! I'm in so what are we waiting for let's go!" Tifa exclaimed running into the ship leaving Sora and Yuffie in awe

"that pumped her up but by guys I'll be back after check out a few worlds" Sora said as he and Yuffie boarded the ship called Excalibur.

Hey guys Taylor again thanks for all your support on the series, I know loads of you expected for Sora to be on a new world today but I hope this chapter made up for it. Also Sora's clothes at this point in time is his kh2 outfit but he doesn't know how to access the forms so give it some time and his forms will come to him

Thanks for all the support and bye!


	6. A Deadly Wonderland

Hey guys Taylor here and today I am bringing you chapter 6 of a pure journey in which Sora will be visiting wonderland and if you read the harem list you would know that Alice will be part of the harem so this will be fun to write. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I do not own kingdom hearts, I only own OC's so yeah on with the chapter

Chapter 6: a stolen heart.

The Excalibur landed in an open field. it's hatch opened as Yuffie snuck out to scout the area they were in. Whilst Yuffie was doing so Sora thought it might be a good idea to ask Tifa About cloud so they've knew who to look for. "hey Tifa" Sora started "can you tell me a little bit about Cloud if you don't mind ?".

"why do you want to know about him?"

"well so I know who to look out for"

"well he is quite tall got spiky hair like yours but a blonde version, he carries around a huge sword on his back and he has a tattered cape on, apart from that I haven't seen him in a while so I don't know anything else."

"Still that's quite a bit to go off of thanks" as Sora said this Yuffie came running in.

"guys I found something drive the ship to these coordinates" Yuffie said pleased with herself.

Yuffie was keeping an eye out for the thing she found until she saw it a huge hole in the ground "there! Take us down Sora" Yuffie Exclaimed as the Excalibur defended into the Massive hole in the ground.

The ship landed in a room with colourful walls.

"what the hell is this place" Tifa asked.

"I don't know That's why I rushed back to you guys" Yuffie explained.

"well wherever we are we have to investigate for all we know a price of the x-blade could be around here or cloud so let's go" Sora said pointing down the only way forward.

And with this the group went forward but The next room seemed small.

"OK It's official, this place is the weirdest place I have ever been" Tifa Said.

As they looked around Sora noticed a small door in one of the doors.

"hey guys found a way out of the room"

"where?" asked Tifa.

"there" Sora said pointing to the small door.

'hey try to keep it down I'm trying to sleep here" the door said shocking Sora, Yuffie and Tifa.

"What the Fu-" Tifa almost swore but the door knob cut her off.

"young lady please restrain from swearing here and what are you guys supposed to be like the last one was a British girl now what? A clown, a boxer and a samurai" he said offending the group.

"look here I am just trying to get through tell me how and I will never talk to you again got it?" Tifa threatened.

"OK fine drink the bottle and go through the passage past the bed and do it fast so you can get out of my hair fast"

"thank you well guys let's go" Sora said preparing their trip.

Timeskip

Sora and the gang came out of the tunnel by what seemed to be a court room and what they saw was an unfair trial.

"you are guilty of all costs" said the judge.

"Hold it your honor" objected Sora "Sorry I am late what is my client guilty of?" as soon as Tifa and Yuffie heard this they giggled.

"of stealing my heart"

"well may I say one thing, if your heart was stolen you wouldn't be standing now would you".

This made the queen furious.

"so wha-"

"also I know the culprit it was that roadkill next to you, the rabbit so case dismissed me and my client is going home now come on." He said as the gang and the suspect ran out causing the queen's face To grow red with anger.

Time skip

The gang were all at the room with the potions catching their breaths as Tifa broke the silence "and you are?"

"oh my name is Alice and who are you"

"we are Sora, Tifa and Yuffie nice to meet you" Sora answered.

"well thank you for the help now I just have to find a way out of here" Alice said walking Towards the exit But she god inturupte by a large shake causing everyone to look up seeing a giant heartless.

"Alice!" Sora soured as he pulled her away.

"that heartless should be our normal size so Sora go get the potions we'll protect alice"

"alright" Sora said as he ran towards the table with the potion on. It took a while to get there because of Sora's size but when he did the heartless noticed but it didn't matter as Sora had pierced the heartless.

"Sora!" they all said as a familiar voice spoke up.

"for fuck sake why don't you guys just leave me alone!" the door shouted as inside his mouth a keyhole appeared. And Sora instinctively knew what he had to, he sealed keyhole number 1.

After everyone got to their normal sizes they showed Alice the way out and offered a lift in Excalibur.

Time skip

"so Alice what are you going to do now, this world is empty and by a week you will be weak and close to death"

"well I don't know, I haven't thought about that." Alice replied in a depressed tone

"well why don't you come with us it will be safen you will survive longer!" Yuffie suggested.

"no no no I couldn't possibly considering how strong all of you are."

"well we can teach you so Sora ya think she can join us?" Tifa butted in.

"sure, let's go."

And with that the group left wonderland behind and their next stop will bring out the worst in one of the group as next time is Olimpus collision


	7. Hurt and comfort

Hey guys Taylor here and today I am bringing you my favorite chapter to write. I'll let you read and find out why MWAHAHA.

Chapter 7: Hurt and comfort.

Tifa was in her room thinking about her childhood friend. Ever since her and Sora's conversation she has been thinking about him more often. So much she didn't hear Sora come into her room.

"Tifa?" Sora started.

"wha-, oh it's you Sora what's up?" Tifa asked.

"we are about to land in the new world wanna come out to see?" Sora asked.

"sure, let's go" she said as she stumbled onto her feet.

"you okay?" Sora asked concerned.

"Huh yeah just fatigued from defending against that monster in wonderland." She replied lying to Sora.

"well OK but after this world you have to rest okay?" he demanded concerned for his friends health.

"sure you don't have to tell me twice." She giggled making Sora smile.

Timeskip

"Yuffie found anything?" Sora asked as Yuffie came into the ship ten minutes after she left.

"no this world is surprisingly small compared to wonderland and traverse town." Yuffie replied causing Alice to speak up.

"wow, from what I've heard about traverse town it was quite big and so was wonderland so this is irregular right?" Alice asked trying to get a grip on all the information she had to take in.

"basically it's a one in ten chance of a world this small." Yuffie replied.

"anything else Yuffie?" Sora asked trying to get back on topic.

"oh yeah Sora come here" Yuffie said whilst she grabbed Sora and took him out if the ship.

"don't let Tifa come with us." She said slowly and quietly.

"why?"

"Cloud is here"

"…" Sora suddenly became silent to think about what to do.

"I'm sorry…"

Change p.o.v to Tifa

Tifa finally got to the main room but only Alice was in there. "hey where are Yuffie and Sora I thought she was back?" Tifa asked as Alice shrugged

"outside I think?" Alice replied.

This is when Tifa heard Yuffie shout "SORA!" which made Alice and Tifa run outside to see Sora running away from the ship alone.

"what just happened?" Tifa asked but Yuffie stayed silent.

"Yuffie?" Alice asked as Yuffie collapsed.

"YUFFIE!"

Change of p.o.v

"YUFFIE!" he heard Alice shout making Sora let out a tear.

Flashback start

"Cloud is here." As soon as he heard this his heart stopped. The cause of one of his friends pain was here.

"I'm sorry but if she can't go you or Alice can't go" he started "the whole reason Tifa is here is to find cloud and you think that she will benefit from never finishing her mission in the first place?"

"Sora she can't go and you can't alone." Yuffie said starting to tear up.

"you know, I liked you but now I don't know you. Think this over please and when you come to a decision find me." Sora said as he started to run away.

"SORA!" he heard her scream before she collapsed.

Flashback end.

Sora was still enraged at Yuffie when he heard a familiar light voice " _ **Sora"**_.

"Iraki?" he said aloud causing awkward stares from the people lining up for something.

" _ **Sora calm down think your reply because at the moment everyone thinks you're a psycho"**_

" _oh sorry but how?"_

" _ **less talk more listening. Look what Yuffie said was partially correct, cloud is here but Tifa should've come anyway"**_

" _you think I don't know that"_

" _ **but you left them behind and Yuffie behind sad"**_

" _I know, but I was just so angry"_

" _ **that doesn't give you an excuse for your behavior, look she likes you more then a friend. And that act of selfishness was just heartbreaking for her"**_

" _to bad I can't reset my actions but it's to late isn't it?"_

" _ **not yet give them a chance"**_

" _what?"_

" _ **listen and shut up. Look there is a competition going on shortly sign yourself up as a single which will make Tifa and Yuffie join up as singles too, cloud will be participating too, you will fight Yuffie and Tifa will fight cloud. All quarrels will fall simple as."**_

" _and how do you know that I will fight Yuffie?"_

" _ **call it women's intuition"**_

" _OK I trust you Iraki. Now how are you talking to me?"_ Sora asked Iraki but he got no answer making Sora sigh.

Time skip

Tifa was looking after Yuffie as Alice rested and Yuffie finally woke up. "where am I?" she asked herself causing Tifa to jump.

"Yuffie you are in the lounge."

"wh- SORA!"

"what about him"

"he left because I said you weren't supposed to come with us."

"why did you say that?" Tifa asked.

"because…"

"why Yuffie" Tifa said slowly.

"he is here also."

"who is?"

"CLOUD IS FOR FUCK SAKE" this caused Tifa to stutter.

"n-no you wouldn't do this to me Yuffie you would want me to find him, right?"

"sorry" was all Yuffie said causing Tifa to start crying.

"look it's alright now are we going to go find Sora?"

"Huh?"

"he probably is heading to find cloud so let's go. You can apologize whilst we're at it."

"fine" Yuffie sniffled as they headed out.

Time skip

"this is hopeless Yuffie" Tifa said after hours of searching leaning her back to a wall with a poster on it.

"we can't give up ye- bingo" she said smirking

"what?" Tifa said as she looked to the poster next to her.

"it's just like him" she giggled as the girls ran to the entrance of the hero tournament.

Change of p.o.v

"Welcome everyone to the tournament of the century, heroes from all over are gathered here for two things the title of a true hero and a chance to fight our resident champion HERCULES!" the announcer exclaimed making the crowd run wild.

"now to meet the competitors first is a young Ninja named Yuffie and she hails from traverse town!" once again rallying up the crowd.

"next is a mysterious man named Cloud who hails from an unspecified region of the world!" as he said that oohs could be heard from the crowd.

"next is another young lady named Tifa also from traverse town, she prefers hand to hand combat"

Earning cheers from the crowd.

"and now for the final competitor he hails from destiny, wielding and ancient weapon , his name is SORA!" earning countless cheers from the audience.

"and now to introduce the brackets. The first round is going to be cloud versus Tifa then Yuffie versus Sora. And then the finals now on to the first match."

Time skip

Tifa was in the stage waiting for her opponent when he showed up. "hey…" he started.

"hey…" Tifa replied.

"so, how have you been"

"good what about you?"

"good."

"hey Cloud after this tell me where you were okay?"

"oka-" his reply was cut off from his screams as he got surrounded in a dark aura.

"no, you are just a stepping stone to me, I never needed you and I'll prove it." As he said this his wing shot out and he pulled out his buster sword and took a swing at Tifa! But he didn't hit he barely missed causing her to fall to her knees.

"hmpf barely any challenge now to finish this match he said holding his sword above Tifa's heart.

"NO!" Sora screamed as he knocked the buster sword out of clouds hands. "judge she clearly is in no position to fight call this match already" Sora demanded from the judge who complied easily "Tifa is down, which means cloud goes onto the finals! Causing the crowd to uproar with a mixture of cheers and boo's. "Tifa!" Yuffie said as she ran up to the shocked Tifa, Sora also ran up to Tifa. "See! This is why I didn't want her here Sora!" Yuffie cried.

"well how would I know this is what would've happened! Plus you let her out.*groan* you know what let's finish this conversation in our battle. Winner is right. Loser has to do something the winner says!" he challenged aware about what was going to happen.

"you know what, alright let's see who is right."

Time skip.

Tifa woke up in a hospital bed that had a TV in the room that showed the battle arena, as she saw this all her memories flooded back to where Sora saved her, which caused her to blush but she lost her thought when she heard the announcer.

Change in p.o.v

"alright folks welcome back to the second fight the ninja s the legend who will win? Let's go over to the arena for o find out"

This voice ringed through Sora's mind. He had to win. For Tifa and Yuffie.

"you ready?"

"yeah"

"Now begin" the Announcer exclaimed causing Yuffie to rush Sora with Kumar which he deflected to her. Whilst she was in shock Sora took this chance to attack Yuffie causing her HP to drop to 25%.

"what the fuck?" she said as Sora demonstrated his full power.

"Yuffie listen, I like you. But I have to do this for Tifa,"

"Sora your being a prick right now, I love you and we are fighting like this it kinda hurts me ya know? But now's not the beat time I have to win this also because if I don't I won't prove that I am dependable"

Ash she was giving her speech Sora was charging his blizzaga "Yuffie I'm sorry BLIZZAGA!"

"wait what?" she said before she screamed losing all but one HP.

"and that is it! Sora won the match which made the audience all cheer. But Sora didn't care as he had one person on his mind. "hey Yuffie let's go see her."

"huff huff* OK"

Time skip

Sora and Yuffie entered Tifa's hospital room to find Tifa still sleeping."

"so she really is tired from bet match." Yuffie said as Sora sat next to Tifa's bed.

"well when I had to fight my old friend I hated it too and you know what happened after that." He joked looking at Tifa the whole time."I just wish she didn't have to go through it too." He said closing his eyes recollecting his fight but he got cut off when he felt something on his lips he opened his eyes to see Tifa kissing him which caused Yuffie to blush "TIFA!" she shouted both happily and angrily. As she shouted this Tifa broke the kiss. "yes?" when she did Dora fell of his chair. "wait what.!" He stuttered still in shock. "we agreed Sora was mine!"

"I know but then that just happened and I kinda forgot about that,"

"Sora was even more confused now but their bickering got cut off as they heard the announcer over the speaker. "Sora please report to the arena."

"well this will have to wait, I have to go" Sora said suddenly dark.

Time skip

"Now for the fight you have all been waiting for Sora versus Cloud! So without further ado let the fight begin!"

"you will pay for hurting Tifa!"

"yeah right and who is going to stop me?" this enraged Sora. His clothes were changing and in his other hand another keyblade appeared he had unlocked

Terror Form

"Woah! This power it's-" this is when he heard a name " _ **Terra!"**_

"heh let's do this Terra" Sora said as he charged at Cloud. His first swing was countered but the recoil left Cloud wide open so Sora shot a Firaga at point blanc range. Sora jumped back and from the smoke cloud stood Cloud his HP lowered to 50%. Sora then shot consecutive Firaga's at Cloud to create an opening. When it was made he fires one Firaga and then shot a thunder from the sky making his HP lower to 1%. For a while the crowd were silent but as soon as the judge declared Sora the winner they erupted into cheers. Sora however didn't care as he walked over to Cloud. "don't worry I've got you light" the tip of his x-blade had light surrounding it and Cloud slowly gained consciousness. "w-what" he said as he collapsed.

Time skip

Cloud was waking up and he was in a hospital room, he was wondering what happened but his thoughts didn't last long as Sora and Tifa walked into the room. "hey Cloud," Tifa said awkwardly

"hey…"

"Cloud listen do you remember what happened when you were being controlled?"

"no, what did happen?"

"you almost killed Tifa" as Sora said this a sharp pain rang through his head and heart.

"I what!"

"he is right Cloud but we need to know who controlled you?"

"I didn't get his name all I remember is a V."

"thanks for the help, I'll leave you two to talk."

Time skip to the ship.

Sora, Yuffie and Alice were waiting for Tifa to come back and when she did whe had a grin on her face. "are you alright Tifa?" Sora said.

"yeah in fact in extremely happy."

"why?" Yuffie asked

"because now I know who I truly love"

"really who?" Alice asked.

"begins with a S ends with an a with four letters."

"Tifa…" Yuffie said in an ominous tone.

"yes"

"I thought we agreed SORA IS MINE!" this caused Sora to take a step back

"Oh well why don't we let him decide?" Tifa replied

"good idea choose Sora me or tifa".

"umm can I say both?" this caused Tifa and Yuffie to sigh

"sure" Yuffie replied.

"OK I choose both of you." Sora said making the two chuckle but not for long as they got interrupted.

"what about me I love Sora too?"

"OK I choose all of you then"

And thus the harem started and Sora's next destination requires their love to reunite them. Next time is deep jungle!.

Hey guys I'm back and I loved writing this chapter so thanks for the support and goodnight


	8. Deep Truths

Hey guys Taylor here and thank you once again for the support, last chapter I thought was my best chapter since the first chapter. I was waiting for the chance to write about Cloud and Tifa for a while and I was so excited I stayed up until 2 in the morning. But this episode is the deep jungle and deep into the depths of the jungle lies hidden truths…

Chapter 7: Deep Truths

Sora was falling for the first time since he met Yuffie and the gang. He was excited and curious who he would see Ventus or Iraki but only time would tell, and for the first time since he has been falling he was happy and this feeling would effect his future.

The familiar room surrounded Sora and his grin only grew when he saw both Ven and K.H. "GUYS! Hey I've missed you guys" he said as he ran up to the two hugging them. "wait why are you two together?" he asked.

"well we both are inside your heart so it makes sense we know each other hehe," Iraki said awkwardly.

" anyway Pants the Olympus Coliseum why did I hear you guys like it was weird because I haven't talked to you since I first met the Gang at traverse town."

" well we thought that it would be better if you focus more and training instead of you know us,"

Ventus explained.

" as for your other question you needed to help as you were up against someone you're close to losing against," Iraki said mocking Sora.

" hey I was mopping the floor with Cloud," Sora retaliated.

"because you were aware of his darkness, if we didn't tell you, well let's just say your journey would be over and ven here would be shattered and destroyed," Iraki shot back.

"wait what?" Sora asked looking at Ven worriedly.

"if you die then your heart has shattered and so will my half of my heart meaning I would be destroyed it wouldn't matter if you got revived my heart would still be shattered and I would die…"Ventus explained.

"so I'm not the only one that is in danger, you are too."

"Sora I'm sorry you're waking up now you will see me the next time you sleep and I will explain everything bye" Iraki said as the darkness surrounded him.

Back at Sora's room

"ra wake up," said Alice as she shook his unconscious body and for the fifth time she tried Sora finally woke up.

"Huh yes?" Sora replied still drowsy.

"we are getting close to the next world, it's called deep jungle"

"oh cool I'll be there in a second" Sora said.

Time skip

Sora finally got out of his room to see all the girls already packed up waiting for Sora to park the ship "finally you're up." Yuffie said.

"sorry I was having an eventful dream," Sora replied making the girls wonder what he was talking about.

"alright if you say so, hurry up and park the ship so we can knock this world out of the way" said Tifa.

"OK sure Sora as he took control of the ship and parked it on what seemed to be a camping spot and as they did that a young woman walked out of the tent. "oh hello, Clayton we have visitors." The woman said as the man walked out of the tent "Who in hell would want to visit this… place…" he stuttered as he saw three women get out of the ship.

"hey girls, how you doing," Clayton flirted but got shot down instantly.

"we are taken," Tifa replied giving Clayton a death stare.

"oh really by who may I ask? That ship." Clayton countered

"by me." Sora said as he locked up the ship. "hi my name's Sora and these girls are my girlfriends." He said with a smug face as the girls all went over to him and hugged him leaving Clayton in awe.

"Clayton leave the alone." The women exclaimed. "Sorry about him he gets a little carried away at times, my names Jane me and Clayton are here researching gorillas, why are you here?"

"well we are loiking for a part of this" he said as he held out the x-blade causing Jane to jump.

"Clayton don't we have a piece."

"yeah but we aren't gonna give it to them are we?"

"no we are going to trade it for information on where to find he gorrillas"

"you want to find gorillas well we can find one for you," Sora said as he looked towards the girls.

"Yuffie you and me are going to search on the trees branches whilst Tifa and Alice are going to search ground level got it no spread out." Sora said as they all ran off leaving Jane and Clayton awestruck.

Time skip

"so Sora?" Yuffie started

"yes," was Sora's reply

"how do you think we are going to find a gorilla?"

"well we just need to get close to their home and then one will come o and we will negotiate"

As Sora said this a spear blocked their path. And out came… a human?

"Wait what" Yuffie said.

"hi we are Sora and Yuffie nice to meet you. We would like your help if that's alright,"

The human simply replied with monkey noises. "we are in a sticky situation because someone's heart is being held captive and we need help bringing him back." Yuffie exaggerated getting the humans attention.

"what's your name?" Sora asked and instead of the usual monkey noises the guy said "Tar-zan"

"well hello Tarzan my name is Sora and this is Yuffie we would be really happy if we got your help so would you please help us," after Sora finished Tarzan nodded meaning he would help them.

"great well this way is the place and we have a few friends outside helping us in sure you will be fine" and with that they left for the camp.

Time skip

"where are they, I swear if Yuffie is putting moves on Sora then I'm gonna-" Tifa got cut off by Sora's group dropping down onto the floor.

"Sora welcome back" Tifa smiled. As she did this Jane asked Sora "where is the gorilla?"

"we found a human gorilla instead." Sora replied how no Tarzan.

"he was raised by gorillas so he Dow leant know how to speak English, is this good enough?" Sora asked waiting for Jane's answer when Clayton cut in "it's not a gorilla so no!" but this was quickly disregarded by Janes "yes that is fine let me go get your thing." And with this Jane left leaving Clayton mad. Until Jane came back holding he next part of the x-blade. Sora took it and he knew what to do as he clicked in the new part to the old part and it worked but Sora fainted in the process.

"Sora!" screamed the girls. Even Tarzan rushed over to him.

Meanwhile in Sora's head, Sora was seeing some weird things

"Aqua, Terra" the heard ven say as he saw a white room that looked like the room he meets up with ven in and he saw Ben's unconscious body Sora rushed to touch it but then everything went black.

And Sora was asleep like this for a month straight with no one to talk to not even Iraki or Ventus…

Hey guys Taylor here and that was the chapter, Sora now knew where Vens body was but he is asleep where will he be next time? What happened to deep jungle find out in future chapters of…

A pure journey


	9. Regret

Hey guys Taylor here and today I am bringing you chapter 9 of a pure journey today we are not focusing on what happened to Sora but why it happened so I hope you like it!

Chapter 9: Terra, Aqua and Iraki.

Darkness and confusion, the two things Sora was feeling, falling into darkness with images stained into his mind. One of a young man in dark gold and brown. A young lady in blue. And a golden heart in the sky with dark clouds around It. Sora didn't know what or who he was looking at or why he was seeing them. These were all questions to ask Ventus and Iraki.

Suddenly the familiar room appeared and Ventus and Iraki appeared like they did last time, smiling at Sora. "Sora!" Iraki smiled.

"Sora thank you without you I would still be unconscious in that chair" ventus said pointing to the chair behind him "if there is anything we can do for you, please let me know" Ven smiled.

"well did you know a girl in blue, a man in brown and a heart in the sky?" Sora asked causing Ven and Iraki to look at each other and nod.

"Sora how do you know them things?" Iraki asked.

"I saw them when I re-attached the new piece of the x-blade" Sora explained.

"you saw my memories," Ventus said looking into Sora's eyes. "the young man was called Terra, he focused on power and not speed he was a keyblade warrior like me. The young woman was called aqua she was fast and specialize with magic. She was also a keyblade warrior and the heart in the sky well…" ven hesitated to say it but Iraki answered the questions.

"was me. Kingdom hearts. Kingdom hearts is the heart of all world's. After a man named Xehanort tried to take it over I decided to put myself in a body to disguise myself and now I look like this," Iraki explained with a tear in the corner of her eye. "sorry I kept this from you but I didn't trust you at first. But trust me when I say this I have been watching you since the start so I know lots of things about you Sora I'm sorry." At this point he tears in her eyes were streaming out hitting the floor.

"So you were never on the island"

"no"

"but Kairi said that you were?"

"*gulp* I placed memories of us in her mind" Iraki said sweating.

"I thought I could trust you but you were just using me to hide yourself, you used Kairi!"

"Sora…" Ventus said depressed.

"I'm leaving now that door leads to somewhere and it's better then staying here with you. See you later Ven." Sora said leaving to see people in black coats talking and he over heard some voices.

"so your name is?" the tallest one with two coated people behind him.

"it is Vanitas"

"and what do you want from the organization's building."

"a body of a young boy it is in one of these rooms and I will find it."

"not without our consent so why don't you-" the cloaked figure stopped as he got knocked unconscious by a man with long silver hair.

"Vanitas it's been to long partner"

"who are you?"

"I am the reincarnation of Xehanort, his nobody Xemnas"

"wow old man you've gotten younger."

"why thanks but now is not the time, you did what you were tasked to do when we last met?"

"take over Terra's apprentice right, he wasn't that strong I have no idea why Terra chose Riku of all people"

"me neither but now the boy with your weapon is traveling the world's so you have the best chance now to get it back, so off you go." Xemnas said. "we have to do stuff here with the witch of the island but when we are free we will help you."

"OK talk to you later master"

"goodbye Vanitas"

Sora was in awe Riku was being controlled by this 'Vanitas' and the islands had some witch on them. But who is it. The only one that didn't get ducked up by the light was… Naminé. He couldn't believe what he heard, his attempt to save Naminé only got her kidnapped. And now Sora is getting searched for by a guy he didn't even see the face off. This was all infuriating to Sora as he could no longer trust anyone anymore. It hurt him as the darkness finally surrounded the world as Sora fell back into darkness…

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope a few of your questions were answered today and I will see you guys later bai.


	10. A knight and a wizard

Hey guys Taylor here and today is a New chapter in a pure journey. Now before I start I have to give everyone reading a round of applause as this stories total view count is over 2000 which is incredible for me. So I have to say thank you and on with Sora's journey

Chapter 10: the knight and the magician

Darkness, Sora was falling into darkness with fear clutching on to his heart. He was the cause of countless hurt and it hurt Sora knowing it was his fault.

After a while the darkness shattered and Sora's eyes open to see he is back in twilight town where his journey started.

Sora walked out his room into the lounge to see Yuffie, Tifa and Alice all sat round the table looking upset, which hurt Sora because he know knew that more hurt was caused by him. But before he could walk away Alice spotted him. "Sora!" she said as she ran up to Sora hugging him "you're back" she cried as Tifa and Yuffie got aware of Sora's presence.

"Sora, your awake!" Yuffie explained joining the hug "are you aware of how long you have been out for?" Tifa asked half angrily.

"no I thought it was only a night," when Sora said this Tifa sweat dropped.

"Sora you have been out for a month." Alice explained.

"What?" Sora asked.

"yeah ever since you added the other piece of the X-blade you have been in a coma,' Yuffie added.

"well all that matters is that you are alright," Alice said hugging him tighter when a certain healer walked in.

"Sora you are up that is good. I've came here to give you all a message though, that a pair of individuals would like to meet the keyblade master."

"Sora you OK to go?"

"yeah I'm all fine let's go,"

After a walk they reached the hotel room where the pair was waiting for the group. They opened a door to find a duck wizard and a dog knight? "you must be Sora" the duck said.

"yes I am may I ask for your names?"

"yes my name is Donald and his is Goofy, we came here searching for the keyblade masters help" Donald explained.

"Huh why do you need my help?"

"well you see our king, king Mickey has recently gone missing and he left this letter which ordered us to find you and help you save all the world's" Goofy said

"wow how does your king know me if I may ask?"

"he said you were connected to our old friend Ventus" Donald said earning a gasp from Sora

"well your king sure is knowledgeable, so you need my help well I will be glad to help you guys out we sure can't refuse any help," Sora explained smiling earning a sigh of relief from the odd pair.

"thanks a lot,"

"but you guys have to help what I am doing as well, you see I am currently on a quest to save Ventus, he is currently resting in my heart but I can revive him if I find all the pieces to the x-blade and his body I can revive him and since you guys are friends with ven I don't see why you wouldn't want to help me out." Sora explained.

"well of course Sora you have our help," goofy said.

"another thing is do you guys require a gummi ship?"

"no we have one with us,"

"OK so I will ask Cid if he can add a docking station to your ship so you have all your stuff but you still are with the group understand?"

"yeah let's go Sora"

After a week of waiting for the ship to be complete the group is once again ready to head off.

"so Sora what world are we going to next?"

"we are going to a world named agrabah, you guys ready?"

"yep"

"yeah"

"wak!"

"yes"

"sure"

"well let's go!"

Hey guys Taylor here and I know this was quite the short chapter but this chapter was necessary for where the plot is heading so I hope you enjoyed and also I am working on hiring a beta tester so be excited for better chapters

Next time the true plot of the heartless is revealed. Also Alice is a princess?!

-Taylor


	11. The princesses of heart

Hey guys Act and Read here and sorry for the long wait I have just been busy with exams and stuff but I am back off hiatus here on Fanfiction and this chapter in Sora's journey he will travel to the sandy town of Agrabah and find out more about Alice as well as himself so I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you in the end of the chapter.

Pain was all Alice was feeling as her eyes drifted open and the world around her swirled side to side all she could see at this point was green but as soon as her vision focused she saw she was in some sort of tube and she wasn't the only one, there were three others which frightened her. She tried to scream for Sora but to no avail her voice bounced off the glass as she tried to call for the Keyblade wielder and she broke down into tears as she was scared for her life but they stopped as a green skinned witch walked towards her tube and smashed the tube which lead to Alice once again screaming as her vision suddenly turned to darkness.

In the Gummi Ship

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Alice screamed as she sat up and started crying. Her cries blocked all her senses as she tried to forget the nightmare that just pained her. Her crying made her not notice the door of her room sliding open to reveal the brunette Keyblade Wielder who stood there with a sad expression on his face. Sora walked up to Alice and hugged her bringing Alice back to her room in the Gummi Ship.

"What's wrong?" Was all that could escape Sora's mouth as Alice's cries turned into sobs. Sora was scared for the girl he held in his arms as before this Sora was in his room when he heard Alice scream Bloody Mary, so he was naturally scared for the healer.

"I-I had a n-nightmare, a h-horrible one." Alice said through her sobs which made Sora feel sorry for his travelling partner.

"Maybe telling me about it could help get rid of it." Sora said as he comforted the scared girl.

"I-I was in a tube and there were other girls trapped as well. Then a green witch walked towards my tube and destroyed it making me get hit by all the glass shards," Alice calmed down as she explained her dream to the Keyblade Wielder.

"There you see you're calm already and it was just a dream it won't happen outside of the dream."

"But it felt so real like it actually happened or it will happen and that's why I'm so scared," Alice said as she started sobbing again. This made Sora remember Destiny Islands and how all his realistic dreams came true which pained Sora as he realised the 'dream' Alice felt was no dream but a vision of what's to come which made Sora hold the blonde tighter and all he could say was "I will protect you," as they both fell asleep as their ship travelled to the next world.

The next day

Shutters was heard that morning in Alice's room as pictures were being taken of the sleeping pair. The culprits were Donald and Yuffie, who was taking pictures, as Tifa and Goofy just stood there in shock. As the shutters went off the eyes of the pair opened to the sight of each other which made the duo blush and crawl away from each other as Yuffie and Donald burst out laughing to the image which gained the pairs attention. To protect themselves they just started saying random words that came to mind…

"It's not what you think you see something happened last night and we needed to talk and so we did and we fell asleep and please pretend you never saw this," They muttered as the group, apart from Alice and Sora, burst out laughing as Alice and Sora got up to regain their lost posture.

"Anyway did we arrive to the new world?" Sora asked trying to change the topic.

"We did come out to the cockpit when you're ready love birds," Yuffie teased which made Alice's and Sora's face go as red as a tomato.

In the cockpit

Alice just left her room and saw the Keyblade wielder talking with Yuffie about the investigation which everyone was interested about.

"So how did the investigation go?" Sora started as Yuffie sweat dropped.

"Well you see…" Yuffie said awkwardly giving Sora the answer.

"You didn't go did you?" Sora asked which made the group sweat drop

"I did just lasted five seconds IN THE BLAZING HEAT!" Yuffie said trying to get rid of the doubt Sora had.

"So it's a desert huh? Do you know if healing magic can deflect the heat?" Sora sked the ninja.

"I believe so, why?"

"The party I want to take is Alice and Donald for their magic capabilities if we use blizzaga and curaga we can dodge the heat that will try to combat us." Sora said getting the team ready.

In the market place

The party was walking in the streets looking at any clothes that would combat the heat. Donald was looking at synthesis materials and ethers for magic refills and Sora and Alice tried to stick together but got pushed around by the bustling streets they decided to reconvene in an alley. "That was hell," Sora said as he felt free from the mosh pit as sounds of bustling people stood outside.

"Yeah but I got a few ethers and mega ethers!" Donald said proud of himself.

"Great job but what about you Alice are you OK?" Sora sked holding his hand to the shaking blonde. This made her remember last night when she got comforted by the warrior of light which made her flinch in remembrance plus she didn't trust Donald with keeping this a secret.

Whilst inside the alley the sounds of people died down as nothing could be heard which alerted the trio of light who ran outside to see no one anywhere. No one buying stuff, no one selling stuff and no guards what so ever the only people in sight was in the alley way across of them so the trio decided to investigate by asking the people in the other alleyway

In the alley way

The alley way had two people in it one person looked like a sort of vizier and the other one looked terrified which wouldn't last long due to the interruption from the X-warriors "Hey there!" Sora said in his usual light hearted tone.

"What are you doing here the heartless should've taken everyone in the town?" The vizier said as he looked angrily at the heartless behind him.

"So you're controlling the heartless!" Donald said as he fired a Thundaga at the heartless behind him which killed the shadows in one shot.

"So you're the Keyblade wielder who have been a thorn in our sides, interesting never expected it to be a child and his lackeys."

"We'll be taking that girl now if you don't mind," Alice said as she walked over to the fear struck girl.

"I do mind actually." The vizier shot a Firaga at Sora who used Reflega to get rid of the attack as he rushed to Alice and the new girl and stood in front of them.

"Heal me after this okay," He muttered to his companion "Light!" Sora shouted as everything went white as the Vizier disappeared.

"That went well didn't it?" Sora chuckled as he collapsed onto the hot floor leaving Alice to scream his name.

Time skip 1 hour

Sobs were heard in the guest room of the palace as Alice cried over Sora's unconscious body as the girl they saved stood in the doorway with Donald.

"Sorry for making this happen, Alice was it?" The girl asked the sobbing blonde.

"It's alright Sora wanted to help it's just who he is," Alice chuckled as the sobs stopped "So you're a princess huh?" Alice asked making the princess' face grimace.

"Yeah the names Jasmine of Agrabah nice to meet you," She started "So you're friend does he usually faint?"

"More then you know," Donald said sweat dropping.

"It still pains me every time it happens though, but anyways who was that?" Alice asked the princess.

"His name is Jafar and he is trying to take over this city," She said as Sora woke up from his 'nap'.

"So we have to beat him up right?" Sora asked making the attention of everyone focused on him as he got tackled from the sobbing girl he is adventuring with.

"Every time Sora you always faint, why?" Alice sobbed making Donald get his camera out again which got caught by a Firaga from the x-blade wielder.

"I'm sorry it's just when I barely have any sleep so I'm sorry SOMEONE'S cries," Sora retaliated which Alice reacted with a huff.

"So give me the details on this guy," Sora said as he got briefed on where the vizier would most likely be and how to deal with him.

Later

"So he should be here right?" Sora asked the princess

"Yes but we should approach with caution, he has darkness which lets him do whatever he wants including taking our hearts," She replied

"Okay so should we plan or-"Alice got cut off by Sora and Donalds screaming

"CHARGE!" They shouted as they entered the room with their enemy.

In the chamber of the beast

"So you ran into the Keyblade wielder and his lackeys?"

"Not all of them just three of them and one of them is a princess of heart. Which is better as they have another princess in their group meaning it will be easy to snatch-" The vizier got cut off from Donald and Sora getting into battle positions.

"Way to go making our job easier," The witch said as the girls screams was heard throughout the cave.

"Alice!" Sora exclaimed as he rushed the witch who disappeared in a green flame.

"You- BASTARD!"Sora shouted as his costume glowed and produced a bright light and as the light died down all that was left was a Sora with red eyes and his costume was black all over as darkness clouds erupted from his body "You will pay" Anti-Sora said in his now dark growling voice.

"W-What is this" The vizier said as he got clawed at by Anti.

The claws of the beast penetrated the vizier's skin multiple times and his feet were constantly kicking against the wall from recoil, he was in hell and so was Sora.

Normal Sora POV

Sora was falling into darkness, he didn't know why he was falling all he knew was that he was falling into darkness. "Ventus, Iraki, Naminé where are you!" He shouted into the darkness but no one heard him as he was falling into darkness. Sora was almost giving up however then he heard a familiar voice.

"Sora?" The voice said as a door appeared underneath Sora's falling body.

"Kairi?" Sora said as the world all went to light.

Sora was standing up in a white plain of existence after he heard his childhood best friend's voice call out to him. Sora didn't know where Kairi was but all he knew was he had to find her, so Sora started running into the void as he saw a red patch of hair in the distance and as he got closer his vision saw Kairi!

"Kairi is that you?" He said as he ran up to her and embraced her with a hug "I've missed you," Sora said as he began crying.

"Yes it's me but we need to talk about what is happening." Kairi said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The two sat down opposite each other, Sora looked serious and Kairi looked Sad as what she would tell Sora could change the way he looked at her. "Do you want to start Sora? Tell me about your journey!" Kairi said trying to keep her point for last.

"Well I am on a journey to save Ventus and his friends along the way I met Yuffie, Tifa, Alice and more of the gang it was fun and recently Alice got captured and everything went dark. I was falling and until I heard your voice I didn't know if I was going to get out of that cycle of darkness." Sora said skimming over some details "But what is it you need to talk about?"

"Have you ever heard of a nobody?" Kairi asked getting a confused look from the X-blade wielder.

"No what are those?"

"When a strong hearted person loses their heart to the heartless a nobody is formed and years ago Kingdom hearts was taken by darkness creating a nobody who gained control ofr a world of awakening. When this happened I just got to Destiny Island and this being became my nobody her name was she got inturupted as the world they was in started to collapse.

"Sora I'll see you on the other side! I'll always be with you!" She said as the world went black and traversed to darkness

The gummi ship left the desert world an hour ago and the body of the knocked out x-blade wielder was lying in the cockpit as Donald informed the group about what happened, "So Alice got kidnapped and Sora killed a guy, that's as believable than this world is based off a video game." Tifa said breaking the fourth wall.

"But it happened and after the light died down Sora was unconscious and muttered the word 'Naminé'," The mage said looking down as Sora's eyes drifted open

"Alice…" He said gaining the groups attention; he got crushed by Tifa's hugs after this.

"Sora what happened?" Tifa asked ignoring Donald who huffed with displeasure.

"Alice got kidnapped and I was so angry then I lost it and started falling…" Sora said remembering Kairi "Kairi I will find you." He said as a tear escaped his pale face.

"Sora what was that form you used?" Donald asked getting Sora's attention once again.

"I don't know all I remember is having a conversation with Kairi after Alice got kidnapped, did I transform?"

"Yes you did and you killed the vizier," Donald said making Sora's head spin and grow in pain

"Argh," Sora said as he sat up holding his head with one hand as he collapsed.

Sora was falling into darkness… unlike the other times he heard a voice that growled deeply saying "K.H cannot save you now," The voice chuckled as Sora fell into darkness…

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing this a lot and I am sincerely sorry for the long wait and all the falling, but I can't help it its kingdom hearts what do you expect? There to be no falling? That's precious anyways guys I will catch you all later

-Taylor/ Act and Read


	12. Update

hey guys this isn't a chapter but an update

first of all thank you all so much for the support. In a couple days my new chapters get over 50 views which is amazing and I want to preface something.

do you guys want me to make a as I want to do this full time and it will mean more frequent chapters. I would also be giving exclusive details to new chapters and stories if this is a good idea please review as I would love to make money off writing stories. I of course would donate to the companies responsible for making the series I write fanfictions on but its just I will be inspired to make more. I will only do th I if you guys want it. how I will decide is if I get 10 reviews saying yes do I will but until then I will not do this.

one other thing is that I will start to do one shots for some series for example I am currently writing an otaku teacher oneshot with Junichiro and Madoka. so look forward to that

But thank you for reading this and remember review is you think is a good idea and thank you once again for all the support and continue reading a pure journey and a fairies verse


	13. The final fall

Hey guys Act and Read here and today I'm bringing you guys chapter 12 of A Pure Journey thanks everyone for all the support and in this chapter the gang travel to never land. Yes I know I skipped a few worlds but that is because they weren't necessary for the story as Atlantica and Neverland are the same world also Monstro and Halloween town are unnecessary I will visit them in KH2 where I will put to action the plans for them you won't be able to wait! Thanks for the support and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter...

Chapter 12: The Final Fall

Hollow bastion…

The Hall was full of laughter as the conquest to capture the seven princesses was almost over and the worlds would be theirs, on top of the stage in the middle of the hall Maleficent was standing over her subjects with a dark smile on her face. The music stopped playing as maleficent started her speech which would blow the party away. "Dear friends, our mission is almost complete and this is half the reason we're celebrating. However the quest came with a loss as Jafar was killed by our enemy who has the final piece to the puzzle we have been working on over the decade, so you will all go back to your worlds and protect yourself and to accompany you everyone will be receiving a powerful heartless which will do as you command so disperse and cause destruction for our enemies!" Maleficent shouted as a wind pushed everyone into the dark corridors they had come from.

In Sora's dreamscape.

Sora was falling, but this time he wasn't falling into darkness but into light. He was confused as he fell into the light of his heart. He saw three people on the ground that he instantly recognised as Kairi, Iraki and Ventus who were waiting for Sora to fall into their light. As Sora landed his three friends had sad expressions on their faces. "Guys why are you here? I thought you would've been in Ven's room?" Sora asked as Ventus spoke up.  
"Sora we've a lot to tell you so sit down." Ven said motioning for Sora to sit on the platform they were on.  
"First I am sorry but unless you find the last piece of the X-blade soon Ven will die," Iraki said as a tear slipped down her pale cheeks.  
"What! Why would he die?" Sora asked, scared for his friend's life.  
"Because I am here I am in your heart and so is everyone else." Kairi said as six girls surrounded Sora who included Alice and Jasmine.  
"Alice!" Sora exclaimed and as he extended his hand towards Alice the six princesses disappeared.  
"You will soon be given an ultimatum where my heart is at stake here and you will pick me over you and if at this point you don't have the complete X-blade Ven will lose his heart too." Kairi said as she let out a tear "I will be responsible for yours and Ven's deaths and I hate this." At this point Kairi was crying a river as Sora realised he could be the murderer of Ven.  
"Kairi I WILL find the X-blade and save you and Ven got it?"  
"Y-Yeah," At this point Kairi smiled through her tears "No wonder I fell in love with you," She confessed as Sora started stuttering.  
"W-W-What? W-Why s-say th-that n-now?" Sora stuttered making Kairi laugh.  
"Ignoring that, there is some solace from this and that is the next world you will visit will have the final piece so look on the bright side," Ven smiled as Sora got pumped up.  
"Don't worry guys I will save you all," He smiled as an earthquake shook the light plane.  
"Woah what is this?" Iraki said as a man Clad in brown armour appeared out of a white light.  
"Terra!" Ven said as he instantly recognised this armour that was owned by Terra "Sora wake up now! We will deal with Terra just wake up!" Ven said as Sora fell through the floor into darkness.

Back in reality

Sora woke up to a white sound piercing his ears as he saw water flooding the ship and a tail replacing his legs. This confused the Keyblade wielder as his eyes became foggy and before he went back to sleep he saw a flurry of red hair move the ship through the window, Sora fell unconscious without him falling.

1 hour later at the palace in Atlantica.

Sora woke up to see blue and his ship on the wall whilst he heard an argument take place. "Why would you bring an outsider inside the castle Ariel?" an old voice shouted which reminded Sora of a gummi engineer he knew that lived in Traverse Town.  
"Because he was unconscious inside that thing," A voice said which reminded Sora of Alice which made Sora jolt up into a sitting position as he looked frantically for the voice's owner.  
"Alice!" Sora shouted getting the attention of the two voices.  
"Hello there my name is Ari-" The voice that sounded like Alice got cut off by the grumpy sounding voice.  
"Don't tell him who you are first, he could be a merchant of the sea witch," The angry voice commanded "Who are you young man?" The voice said which made Sora focus on the owners of the voice to see a merman and a mermaid and sora saw a crown on the merman's head so he figured he was the king who should be treated with respect.  
"Where are my manners? I am Sora a traveller who came here looking for a part friend's heart." Sora said technically not telling a lie which the king sensed as he calmed down.  
"Hello Sora my name is King Triton and the one who found you was my daughter Ariel," The king said as his daughter swam towards Sora.  
"I am Ariel and I must say that thing you were in was interesting" Alice said as the king once again spoke up.  
"Pardon me but what do you mean by a friends heart?" Triton said as Sora summoned the X-blade.  
"This is the X-blade but it is also part of my friend's heart, I need to find the final piece so I can save him and that lead to me looking all over the world for the pieces." The king looked surprised as he saw a Keyblade in the boys' hand.  
"Ariel leave now, I need to talk to Sora," The king commanded as Ariel swam out of the room "Boy why do you have a Keyblade?" The king said in his harsh tone.  
" I was chosen for it but what I told you before was true it is also the heart of a-" Sora got inturupted by the king.  
" I know that! But why are you here? The Keyblade brings ruin to the world it is taken to as the darkness follows it!" Triton said as Sora remembered Leon saying something like that during the year he trained.  
"I don't know I was sleeping on my ship so I have no idea how I got here." Triton got an idea as Sora said this and he summoned a cage with a Yellow haired girl inside it. This girl WAS called Relena but since she got her heart taken from her she had a new name called Larxene. Sora didn't recognise the girl but he saw her need of help so he would have to wing it.  
"Do you know her Sora? We suspect she is an off-worlder like you so do you know her?" Triton said as Larxene mouthed her name to the Keyblade wielder.  
"Larxene there you are! Where are the others?" Sora asked which made Larxene's face grimace.  
"They were captured by a pirate on the surface of the water…" Larxene said assuming the group she saw was Sora's group which Sora didn't take kindly too.  
"They were captured? Sir sorry for my rudeness but I need to find the final piece NOW to save my friends," Sora commanded as Sora started crying which his tears joined the sea which Triton understood from his protective nature towards his daughter. "Okay let me ask my daughters fir-" Triton got cut off by Ariel who held the final piece of the X-Blade.  
" Is this it Sora?" She asked as Sora's face lightened up as he nodded at extreme speeds.  
"Sorry for my rudeness but can I take Larxene and save my friends please, I will return after they are saved to repay my thanks," Sora said realising he forgot something "And for my ship," Sora chuckled as The king of the water smiled and nodded. Sora was ready as he knew what would happen, he would feel a sharp pain and before that happens he has to save his friends. He took the final piece and smiled as he connected the pieces of his friends heart as godly power flowed into sora as he and Larxene turned into their normal self, which made Ariel blush, and with that Sora flew up to the surface and surfaced next to the ship where his friends were being held captive, with Larxene in his arms he sliced through hook as the gang all smiled knowing that Sora was okay but this didn't last long as Sora felt the pain that approached him last time and he fell back into a coma smiling that Ven would be okay…

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I spent a long time doing this and trying to think of a way to bring Larxene into kh1 so I hope you enjoyed and next week will be the next chapter of A Fairies verse


	14. The pure journey

Hey guys Taylor here and I am proud to say today is my 1 year anniversary for being on and that means today is A Pure Journeys 1st birthday so happy birthday A Pure Journey and Iraki, I never thought I could last this long with such amazing readers such as yourself, so to celebrate I give to you a longer chapter than usual and this is going to be different as there is no more falling now so I give to you chapter 13 (or XIII for the organisation).

Chapter 13: The Pure Journey.

Sora woke up like any other day but he instantly recognised the room to be his room in Traverse Town but the latest thing he could remember was him getting the complete X-blade, and then he realised that he got the complete X-blade so he could save Ven now! He was ecstatic but then he saw the sleeping body of the girl he saved in Atlantica, Larxene. He was going to wake her up but then he thought if she woke up next to him she might be angry but he had to question the girl so he could think of what to do with her. So he shook the limp body as Larxene's eyelids retreated leaving the girls blue eyes to look at the X-blade wielder. "Finally you're awake," She said as she sat up as she cracked her neck and stretched out "It's been a week you know." She continued as she started looking at Sora.  
"What happened after I saved my friends?" Sora asked as Larxene looked down.  
"You didn't, they got captured by the enemy so I took you to each world you have been too to look for people who recognised you and then I found a man named Cloud who joined me to take you here," Larxene finished as the door opened to see the swordsman that he met at Olympias Colosseum with his Buster Blade on his back.  
"Sora you're awake," Cloud said as he looked towards the young man.  
"Yeah I am Cloud so how long have I been out?" Sora asked as Cloud looked down.  
"A week and the heartless have been attacking more frequently, I am guessing the enemy has the princesses of heart," Cloud said as Sora realised that he had failed "But there is a silver lining and that is the worlds are still here so they probably need the door opened which means you Sora." Cloud said which made Sora's face lighten a little.  
"So we still have a chance, then Cloud and Larxene will you be my temporary party for me to save my friends?" Sora asked to which he got replied with nods from Cloud and Larxene "Then let's end this once and for all.

Hollow Bastion was the last world that was available so that meant that Sora was close to saving everyone. The world was a huge castle which was surrounded by waterfalls that were flowing up for some reason and so the ship descended into the world. When Sora, Larxene and Cloud stepped off the gummi ship they instantly felt the darkness that was spewing from the castle and it was time for the gang to be reunited. They landed on a platform in the middle of the waterfalls and they jumped to it, they were lights last hope.

They got to a platform that seemed to take them to the castle and that is when Sora spoke up to make the game plan as they slowly ascended to the castle. "The plan is that we are going to get inside and cause havoc which will make the boss come out then we will hide and make the boss take us to where our friends are got it?" Sora said as the gang nodded "Right and remember, may our hearts be our guiding key," Sora said as they got to the group got to the castle grounds

Main Hall - Hollow Bastion.

The gang walked into the castle to see a bunch of cages in the centre of the hall hanging over a pool of crocodiles, sharks and heartless. The people in the cage were: Tifa, Yuffie, Donald and Goofy who were holding onto the cages bars. The pool was surrounded by heartless and three beings, Maleficent, Hades and the body of Riku. Sora and the gang hid behind pillars and got their equipment ready as they got into the battle stances to hear the witch speaking. "Everyone thank you for making it, it is a pleasure to bring you a show like this, the murder of the bugs in our path now without further ado I will pull this leaver to send these pests to their grave. So give us a countdown Hades." Maleficent said as she looked towards the flame headed god.  
"You got it, in three, TWO, ONE, KILL THEM!" Hades shouted as Maleficent pulled the switch which made the bottom of the cage collapse and the four captured fell to be caught by a blizzaga that covered the hole in the ground that lead to the pool of death, another Blizzaga hit hades in the face as the three hidden people jumped out to save their friends. "Not so fast maleficent!" Sora said as he used a Graviga to pull the four to the X-blade wielder.  
"You brat when don't you give up?" Maleficent exclaimed as Sora saw six tanks behind the witch and one of them contained a girl which Sora thought that he lost, Alice who was in a Comatose state. "Alice!" Sora called which woke Alice up to see her rescuer. She called for him but she was encased in sound proof glass.  
"You will pay Maleficent!" Sora shouted as Darkness erupted from Sora's body again which made Donald shiver in fear as this darkness was the same darkness from Agrabah. Sora was turning into Anti-Sora. "Guys get away from him that is the form that killed the vizier." Donald exclaimed as Darkness exploded from Sora as all the Glass cages shattered letting Alice escape and Sora to cause massive damage to Hades and Maleficent who were both on their last breaths but that lasted not long as Anti-Sora sliced through the two, killing the witch and the god. Sora turned back to normal and he saw Alice who had escaped and ran to her to give her a massive hug to say sorry for letting her get kidnapped. "Sora!" Alice shouted in glee as she ran to her boyfriend and gave him a huge hug "I missed you," Alice teared up as she melted into the embrace not noticing that Yuffie, Tifa and Larxene was right behind the huggers as they joined in making this a hart felt moment which didn't last long as clapping was heard throughout the castle through the speakers.

"Didn't expect you to last this long Sora," A familiar voice said through the speakers "And you even managed to foil my plans, too bad I have a back-up plan." The voiced said in a mocking voice and this is when Sora remembered the voice.  
"Riku!" Sora exclaimed as the voice spoke back.  
"No, you have it wrong I am just controlling this 'Riku' my name is another, you may of heard it from Ventus but it is me Vanitas." Vanitas said as Sora gasped realising who it was.  
"You are the one who broke Ven, His darkside!" Sora exclaimed as Vanitas laughed from the speaker.  
"Congratulations Sora and can you guess who you really fought at destiny islands?" He said as he started laughing madly "That's right it was me and it is me who is going to destroy all the worlds. So come find me Sora and maybe I will let you see one of our old friends again, what was her name, Kairi?" Vanitas said as the mic cut off to leave Sora frightened as he remembered that it was a week since his last conversation with Ven.  
"Ven, how can I beat him?" Sora whispered as he heard Ven's voice speak.  
"You have to kill Riku… I am sorry." Ven said leaving Sora to understand what he must do.  
"Guys lets go save Kairi and the worlds." Sora said determined to stop Vanitas for his family, friends and for Riku.

The gang had been searching for an hour and they had found the last room of the puzzling castle. The room had a limp body of Kairi on the floor and Riku's body towering over her. "So you're finally here Sora? Congratulations you can save Kairi but for a price." Vanitus said this and Sora remembered Ven's worry. He had to kill himself to release Kairi. "I know you just got here but I have to leave now, so I will see you at _The End of the World_ " Vanitas said as Riku's body got surrounded in darkness and as the darkness left all that was there was a Keyblade and Sora had to say his goodbyes. "I guess this is it guys, I will miss you." Sora said as he approached the Keyblade left by Vanitas. "Sora what do you mean by that?" Yuffie asked.  
"Protect Kairi will you?" Sora asked as he picked up the Keyblade and pointed it towards him.  
"Sora don't you dare!" Cloud said as he recognised the tone of Sora's voice as the voice of a person who was leaving everything behind. But clouds pleas didn't go through to Sora as he stabbed himself with the Keyblade letting Kairi's heart return to its owner. Kairi opened her eyes to see Sora falling into darkness, as soon as she held her hand out to Sora he exploded into a ball of light and in his place a shadow was left behind who smiled at Kairi, Kairi realised it was Sora and gave the heartless a hug which made the two get engulfed in light as Sora appeared hugging Kairi back.  
"I am back Kairi," Sora said smiling.  
"Yes you are, just don't leave me again got it?" Kairi teared up.  
"Don't worry I won't," Sora smiled as the group left for the gummi ship with all the princesses of heart.

The End of the Worlds

"Get ready Kingdom Hearts as you will be mine…" Vanitas said as he turned around to see a silver haired man in a black cloak standing behind him.  
"Vanitas, Naminé will be at Castle Oblivion so is you do let him live make sure he goes to the Castle." Xemnas said as Vanitas chuckled.  
"Good now Xehanort will not have any problems getting here…"

Hey guys thank you for reading the chapter, a little look into KH3 for when I get to the game so have a nice day and happy birthday ActandRead


	15. The end of his pure journey

Hey guys welcome to the final chapter of A Pure Journey and I am so sad that it is almost over for a while but that means I have to do my best and make this one hell of a chapter! I hope you enjoy as I have spent weeks writing this and I will talk to you at the end of the final chapter.

Chapter 15: The End of his Journey

Sora had just got together with his team and they continued to infiltrate the Castle of Hollow Bastion the gang had just gotten through to a room that had six circles on the floor which was where the glass cages were. The Team consisted of Sora, Tifa and Larxene who all were on edge due to the colossal amounts of heartless and as they were walking down the hallway they heard Maleficent scream out in pain and so the gang ran to the centre of the room up ahead to see a sharp object piercing straight through Maleficent's heart and as she fell to the ground a man in a black hood stood there and let his hood fall behind his head to reveal a man that looked almost identical to sora but instead of blue eyes he had orange eyes and his hair was pitch black instead of brown. "We meet again Sora," the man said as a dark portal opened behind him and as he walked into the darkness he said something that scared Sora "My name is Vanitus" and all that was left was a piece of paper that read 'follow your light to find me…'

The gang had ran into the gummi ship and shot off disturbing everyone who was in the lounge area. "Why are we flying?" Donald asked as Sora entered the lounge to tell the gang what they had just found out.  
"Wait isn't Vanitus the guy the king fought eleven years ago with Aqua?" Goofy asked as Donald nodded his head remembering their three missing friends.  
"Now we are following the light and we can settle this with Vanitus so get ready guys as we are going to end this once and for all." Sora said as the gummi ship stopped and as the group exited the ship they saw an ocean separating them from an island that Sora recognised as his and Kairi's old world.

"Destiny Island? But it got destroyed when I destroyed the darkness from it? Sora said as they began floating thanks to the X-blades constant use of Zero Graviga.

The gang landed on the islands as the island cracked and was now a deformed land of its former self. "Sad to say but this island is where I came from, and seeing it like this is depressing," A voice said as the treehouses exploded making a huge crater and in the middle of it Vanitus stood smiling "But now it's time to finish this so come at me Sora and we will decide which shall survive, light or darkness hehehe MWAHAHA!" Vanitus laughed maniacally as Sora jumped in the crater but only he could get in as Sora used Reflega.  
"Guys this is my fight so stay there and be my strength that powers my heart!" Sora said as he then casted Firaga at his doppelganger who intercepted with a Dark Firaga which shot out of his own Keyblade which was a Kingdom Key but covered in darkness and as the two spells collided everything got covered in darkness as Sora and Vanitus flew at each other matching each other blow to blow but Sora had the upper hand thanks to the X-Blade and its unlimited power source. Sora managed to push back Vanitus and as the hits collided with the two, mass pain erupted through their bodies which made the other fighter gain an edge over their opponent and this continued until both warriors had a single piece of health left and the two did their final attacks at each other…

"Darkness-"

"Light-"

"Eclipse!" The two screamed as the darkness and light fought each other and as the darkness was pushing towards Sora he heard a familiar voice cast a curaga on Sora ad as he turned around he saw the girl of his dreams, literally, Iraki was holding Ventus' Keyblade and as she healed Sora his mana regenerated and he was able to power up his attack.  
"Time to die Vanitus!" he said as the light shot through the darkness and engulfed Vanitus as Donald and Goofy fell from the sky onto Sora.

"Sora wake up!" a squeaky voice said as Sora regained his consciousness slowly  
"Come on Sora it's no time to be sleeping." A silly voice said as Sora woke up quicker  
"Wake up Sora you won!" He heard this voice and sprung up to see Iraki smiling at him.  
"I-Iraki?" Sora teared up as Iraki smiled.  
"Yes it's me Sora," Iraki giggled as Sora threw himself onto Iraki smiling like a little kid on Christmas.  
"You're here, you're really here!" Sora said as he held Iraki tighter.  
"This is touching and all but we have something to do and by that I mean you have something to do."  
"What is it Iraki"  
"You have to seal Kingdom Hearts along with me but I need to tell you something. I am a nobody created when Kairi lost her home world, I am a nobody called Iraki and I am the nobody of Kairi." Iraki said as she confessed what she and Kairi had been hiding for all the years they knew each other.  
"W-Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because when you seal Kingdom Hearts you will also seal me, the guardian of the heart of all worlds so please, stop the darkness spreading and seal the door to darkness!" She shouted as tears streamed down her face as she would lose the one person that was most important to her.  
"No I won't as if I do that I will lose you," Sora said as he held her hand.  
"You have to Sora, because if you don't darkness will erupt and destroy everything! Please seal me away PLEASE!" She shouted as her cries erupted in volume and in volume.  
"I will do this for you so where is it?" Sora asked as he noticed a large glass door behind Iraki.  
"Now save the universe my love." She said as she walked in through the door walking backwards.  
Sora and the gang pushed the door with all their might but it wouldn't budge until a pair of black gloves pulled from inside the darkness.  
"Sorry I've been such a prick Sora but this is my redemption," as sora opened his eyes he saw his childhood friend pulling at the door, it was Riku his old best friend.  
"Right!"

The door finally moved and with their might together the door was slowly closing but inside the door countless Darkside's swarmed the inside of the darkness and they would've escaped if a light didn't stop them.  
"Now Sora, Lets close door for good!" the voice said and as Donald and Goofy looked they saw their king holding his Keyblade up high in pride and strength "Donald, Goofy thank you!" he muttered as the door closed and both sides locked the door with their Keyblades.

The gang slumped down as they heard countless screams screaming for Sora and as he opened his eyes he saw his whole crew clutching the floor as a wind sucked them into their own worlds. "Guys grab on!" Sora said as he ran towards his partners who got sucked off the platform they were gripping on. "SORA!" the girls screamed as their screams got ended in silence. Kairi was the only one left as she stood upon some sand Sora ran to her.  
"Kairi, please don't leave me!" Sora cried as his tears hit the sand and the platforms split apart.  
"Sora! I will always be with you never forget me I LOVE YOU!"

Hey guys I'm back and I am going to say to end things off thank you. Thank you for reading, this story started my dream and now it has been a year and I can start saying it is on a roll. Thank you to all the reviewers be they Flamers or fans. And thank you for reading ever since chapter 1, this has been my pride and joy and I will see you all in this story whenever the next story ends. From the start of the story I have been planning out things ten steps ahead and now it is over I will miss it but not for long as I know that one day A Pure Journey will return and I can't wait for that day. So thank you so much, to all of you, and good night. u.

-Taylor/ ActandRead


	16. Approaching the castle and the hoods

It is back, A Pure Journey is back and it is here to stay… until it's Hiatus but hey I'm back but right now it's time to fill in some planning designs, I will be covering Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of memories, 358/2 days AS WELL AS KH 2 until the hiatus, why? Because lately I have condemned myself to writing tons of chapters until the hiatus so I thought fuck it I might as well do it for this as well because I won't want to end this anytime soon if I'm honest and if its anything like last time I should be writing this all the way up to Kingdom Hearts 3 which is so far looking great. But right now the focus is A Pure Journey and since we will be in Castle Oblivion you can assume whoever is in here will be found... Maybe someone with no heart… or maybe a broken one…ReTurN tO uS was your hint but it will not be answered yet as right now we have chapter 1 of the return to get to. Thank you for your patience and let's go!

Approaching the Castle of reunion and remembrance

A long plain of grass and dirt stretched as far as the eye could see, the sky as blue as our hero's eyes and the clouds were shaped like familiar faces to the three current wanderers. Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora was a fourteen-year-old brunette who was chosen by Ventus as a key blade wielder and the protector of his heart. The trio were lost ever since the closing of Kingdom Hearts and Sora was feeling depressed due to the losing of everyone he cared about most except Donald and Goofy and his heart was in grief. Donald and Goofy knew this as a fact and yet they knew not to help him as they would re-encounter the girls in no time but what scared them the most was that Sora wasn't taking any sleeps saying 'I'll make sure no one attacks' which was bad for them because that way the communication between the x-blade wielder and the comatosed keyblade wielder, which was necessary for them to know if Ventus was anywhere close.

It has been one week traversing down the field of green or so they thought because when on a world which never go dark you could only estimate what the time was but all Sora knew was that he was tired as fuck but he didn't- no couldn't fall asleep as that would leave the only two people left with him open to kidnap or just open to abandon the x-blade wielder to find their king. This scared Sora as then he would be 100% alone and he wouldn't be able to take it.

Sora was storming ahead with the two subordinates' for Disney Castle treading behind talking about said X-blade wielder. "Gwarsh Donald I have no clue how to help him out of this." Goofy said to the king's mage.  
"Right now we can only hope he falls asleep so we can get Ventus to talk to him."  
"But Donald what about when he told us Ven talked to him whilst conscious in the Coliseum?"  
"I don't know but that is our best hope." Donald replied.  
"Why don't you just shock him to sleep?"  
"I'm not going to hurt Sora."  
"But it could get much worse you know."  
"Fine in three two one-" Donald was about to fire a lightning attack when Sora fell to the floor on his own and the two partners both ran up to his unconscious body.  
"How did you-"  
"I didn't Goofy, I didn't do that." Donald said as the two looked down in worry at Sora.

Sora was falling once again which shocked him. He wasn't supposed to be falling, he wasn't supposed to be asleep as Sora was supposed to protecting his two companions, but he wasn't and he was falling down into the abyss.

Whilst falling Sora had multiple thoughts clouding his mind but the two more predominant ones were if he would see Ven or the one he wanted to see the most, Iraki the soul and nobody of Kingdom Hearts and Kairi. The final moments with the nobody was heart-breaking and yet satisfying for completing her wish. Sora was falling to not see Iraki as Sora was falling down, down, down.

Ten minutes never felt more like years to the X-blade wielder as he was still falling into darkness. Sora decided to do something he didn't think of doing before and shot a light beam out from the X-blade to see he stopped falling and was floating between two plains. One was a field seemingly endless and the other was a white room with a chair in the middle. Sora instantly knew both areas would have their respective hosts in it and yet when looking at the white room its inhabitant wasn't there and in his place was a pile of metal armour which was red and brown… When looking at the plains Sora clearly saw a girl standing there with their platinum blonde hair and her KH hoodie all like Sora remembered, before he would've went straight to the plain however his worry for his long-time friend struck him as he controlled his body for the first time whilst 'falling' and flew over to the white room.

Sora opened the room door to see the figure more clearly and as he did he finally saw the inhabitant sleeping peacefully on the floor, Ventus. "Who are you?" Sora asked in his now semi deep voice which happened whilst in the outside world with Donald and Goofy.  
"I am an old friend of Ven's." The big person said in a hard to describe voice, it wasn't either light or deep, happy or sad, joyful or angry but the one emotion that was clear to Sora was regretful.  
"How did you get here; this room is nothing but a darkened plain within my heart?" Sora asked the tall broodish figure.  
"But it isn't just your heart, is it?" The figure said turning to face Sora "It is also his."  
"I know that but how DID you get in here if it is only mine and Ven's heart?" Sora asked.  
"This place also exists in the real world, which is where I am right now. You however can see it when asleep and interact I'm sure you realise this right?" At this moment Sora remembered when he ran out of the room to see people in black coats talking about a witch.  
"Yeah… But how did you?"  
"I am sorry but right now I have to go, as soon as I go Ven will wake up, DON'T tell him I was here." The figure said as a portal appeared and on the other side of it showed what looked like a graveyard with keyblades stuck in the ground.  
The figure walked through and as he did the portal shrunk down but before it was gone completely a keychain flew through into Sora's hand and as he looked at it he felt immense strength and willpower from it which gave the hint that this was to wield a Keyblade but why would he need it if he had his X-blade. This thought would have to wait as Ven was slowly waking up so Sora shoved the keychain into his pocket and looked at Ventus. "Hey you're awake!" Sora exclaimed helping his friend up.  
"Sora?" Ven muttered as he wobbled over to his chair and sat on it.  
"You scared me half to death, I came in here and you were on the floor are you ok?" Sora asked leaving out the armour cladded keyblade wielder.  
"Yeah, ever since you lost your heart I have been doing that regulary, but more importantly are you stupid?" Ven asked giving Sora a deep stare.  
"Huh?"  
"You think Donald and Goofy will abandon you so you get sleep deprived and now they are worried sick because you randomly fell asleep whilst you were standing up." Ven said as Sora looked down.  
"I was worried."  
"Over nothing! I had some god news for both of us but you didn't deserve it after doing this shit!"  
"Huh wait what news?"  
"I am close by."  
"You mean your actual body?"  
"Yeah but I also have some not so good news." Ven said looking down as a monitor appeared and showed the room Sora was in after he stormed out before.

On the monitor six people in black trench coats were walking and stopped on a wall when a dark portal appeared like the one the armoured figure had but darkened and Sora couldn't see through it but what worried the teen even more was who came out of there. Guided by another black hooded person Naminé was there.

"NAMINÉ!" Sora exclaimed as he ran to the door of the room.  
"Sora calm down this was straight after you beat Vanitus so she is most likely at the top floor of this place."  
"So what?" Sora growled staring Ventus is his one open eye.  
"You won't be able to get through alone and plus she has someone protecting her that wants to see you aswell." Ven said as another clip showed.

"Sora will come save me!" Naminé said staring at the six hooded people.  
"Can I have some time with this witch?" A familiar girl voice said as the others all left.  
"What do _You_ want?" Naminé spat out the you part  
"Calm down, I'm here to protect you. My name is Larxene and I want to see Sora too." Larxene said pulling down her hood giving Naminé a bright smile.

"Larxene?" Sora asked.  
"When she got taken by the return of all the worlds she got transported to the base and got made number XIII, The lightning nymph Larxene. She will betray them as soon as you get to her so calm down. You will reunite with three people here: me, Naminé and Larxene the rest will soon be found afterwards but please as soon as you get up tell Donald and Goofy to go right at the cross road and you will get to Castle Oblivion." Ven ordered as Sora started fading.  
"See you tomorrow!" Sora said as Ven shook his head.  
"Not if _She_ has anything to say about it." Ven teased as Sora woke up leaving Ven alone "Now lets see how he is doing as number XII of Xehanorts group." Ven said to himself as the monitor now showed someone in an Organisation coat with Ven's face

Roxas was number XII in the organisation, a group of nobodies who just want hearts. Roxas wasn't sure of what he felt for the organisation but what he did know was how his views changes when numbers XIII and XIV joined the group…

"Lets rejoice for the new members of our prestigious group, numbers XIII and XIV." Xemnas, the leaders, voice rang through the hall as Larxene and a girl called Xion stared at all the members.  
"Do you have any words new recruits?" Xemnas asked  
"Im taken before any of you dickless meat bags think of asking me out." Larxene spat as Xion shook her head to Xemnas' question.

Ever since then he was stuck on training duty for the new recruits but he felt safe with them as well as number VII Axel who was Roxas' best friend. "That's it for the day, Xion can I speak to you?" Roxas asked the nobody left behind for the Castle Oblivion escapade.  
"S-Sure." Xion had struggles speaking however she was quickly learning.  
"Do you want to come to a spot I like going to, normally we would have Axel, Number VII, joining us but since he is at the castle it will just be us." Roxas said as he began to feel trust from Xion.  
"Sure." Xion said again as the duo left to get some ice cream…

"Larxene are you here?" Naminé muttered as she felt a random comforting feeling that felt like when she was with Sora.  
"Yeah Nami, you can tell he is here as well can't you?" Larxene smiled as Outside a Duck, Dog and a certain X-blade wielder stood and said wielder has a look on his face which said it all… "I'm coming guys!"

Hey guys how was that for the return of A Pure Journey, I know this chapter was all over the place but this is how it is going to be until Kingdom Hearts 2 gets started. Anyway I would like to say thank you for reading and it feels so good being back with A Pure Journey. I am so ready for continuing the story so I hope you enjoy and get ready for the story that made me to return to us… wait a sec.

-ActandRead/Taylor


End file.
